wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Afreet
do not steal / take / use any of the code Note: text text Phenotype for more accurate coloring, refer to the images of QGA-719. QGA-719 has a slender build. They are taller than the average dragon, but are far from the largest experiment. Their claws and spines are razor-sharp. RainWing-like frills sprout from their jawline and elbows, as well as on the end of their tail. Their eyes are a golden color. QGA-719 may look fragile, but they are far from it. They can somewhat change the color of their scales. Their coloring is mainly a light gray with black and gold markings, plus some turquoise accents. They also have white, smoke-like patterns trailing along their body. These patterns move slightly, so it looks as if there really is smoke twisting along their scales. This pattern can also be found on the underside of their bat-like wings, although the color is usually some sort of muted purple. The end of their tail, limbs, and edges of their frills and wings are almost black. Like the smoke patterns, these also move somewhat. They look like they’re trying to engulf QGA-719’s body in shadow. QGA-719’s true form is a spectacle to behold. They grow an extra set of wings, smaller and positioned near the first pair. Their body looks as if it’s been dipped in oil and covered with confetti; bright, often flashing colors are scattered across their body. Specks of light like this surround their form and can be seen in their eyes. Their pupils turn white and a viscous, silvery liquid pours out of their eyes, as well as out of their mouth. All of their frills harden and become semi-flexible spikes. Eyes also open up all over their body, specifically on their wings, and are a multitude of bright colors. Behavior QGA-719 is a master at deceiving others; it is near impossible to tell if they’re lying or if the emotions they show are sincere. Genuine emotions are rarely seen. They manipulate, trick, and deceive others for fun—not just for their own gain. They have a “silver tongue,” and can convince almost anyone to do what they want. Punish the subject if they are seen trying to manipulate scientists. The subject does not seem to form concrete allies. They will turn on or drop allies the moment they find them “boring,” or if they’re of no use to the subject. The Silverborn does not care about the feelings of others around them; what matters is that they and only they survive. The only reason QGA-719 will stick with others is if they are terrified of what will happen to them if they don’t. However, it is suspected that QGA-719 will turn on them the moment they figure out how to with the most chance of their survival. QGA-719 practices their powers whenever they can, trying to get stronger and be able to have more control of their powers. Prey is rarely eaten without first being toyed with, same for opponents when battling (unless the situation calls for quick action, but even then, the Silverborn likes to put on a “show”). Biography The Silverborn took a while to condition properly. They tried to manipulate scientists to give them more prey to toy with and did not have much control of their powers yet. Punishments seemed to only work for a few days, then the subject returned to their chaotic behavior. After a few hours in the Whiteout Room, they were whipped right into shape. They began to listen to the scientists, terrified that if they did not, they would be put back in that room. While there have been some instances of behaving out of order since then, it simply takes a mention of “whiteout” and they are compliant again. They obey our scientists out of fear and fear alone; the relationship is currently trying to be improved, but QGA-719 is not a trustworthy creature. Capabilities QGA-719 is able to warp reality, shadow travel, control shadows, and has illusion magic. Out of all their abilities, they have the least control of reality warping. They are fully aware of that and can be seen practicing it when not otherwise occupied. The subject is able to engulf areas in darkness, make “shadow-monsters,” and become one with shadows. The shadow-monsters are not able to physically harm other creatures; they seem to be used as more of a distraction or something to scare others with. They are able to travel from place to place as a shadow, and can manifest back into their original form whenever they want. With their illusion magic, they are able to disguise themselves, others, and parts of the world around them. The illusions do not last very long, especially the ones farther away from the subject. It takes the least amount of energy to disguise themselves and the area around them(3ft radius). Disguising others is more difficult for QGA-719, but it’s easier with non-divine creatures. The more complex a being, the more energy it takes to hold the illusion and the shorter the illusion lasts. Interactions text Misc. • Make sure QGA-719 is entertained when interacting with other subjects. They will start “playing” with the other subject, like they do with prey, if they are bored. • “Afreet” means a powerful jinn or demon is Arabian and Muslim mythology. • They will not be participating in the breeding program. • Do not use laser pointers with QGA-719. The subject will destroy anything in an attempt to get the dot. • Do not give QGA-719 roombas, no matter what QGA-719 says. It won’t be used to practice their abilities with, it will be used to “raise an army of divine roombas.” Files Category:Content (Infinity-Da-Dragon) Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:Non-Binary Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings